I'll Take Care Of You
by Meadow
Summary: What actually happened between the time of after Morpheus showed Neo "the truth", and when he speaks to him in his bunk?


Author: Meadow

Author: Meadow

Disclaimer: None of it is mine!!!!

Notes: Takes place during/after Morpheus tells Neo "the truth"

I'll take care of you

As I go over the past few weeks' events, it amazes me on how much can happen in such a short amount of time. And I can remember one particular event that made me realize something that would be vital to our lives later on.Now don't get me wrong, ever since the first time I had seen her, I thought that Trinity was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. I'll admit I liked her I mean what man wouldn't? But this is what made me realize I _loved_ her. 

***

Morpheus came into my room that morning, I was still contemplating the past few day's events. 

"Morpheus what's happened to me, where am I?" I asked. 

" More important than where, is when," he said. Would I ever understand him?

"When?" 

" You believe it is the year 1999, when actually it is closer to the year 2099. I can't tell you exactly because honestly, we don't know. Come, I'll show you." 

I followed him out of my "room", and up a short ladder. I saw Trinity in rags, working just like everyone else was. Even in grime and dirt I thought, she still looked just as beautiful as before. I smiled a little at that thought. Morpheus introduced me to the rest of the crew, some of whom I had briefly seen before. Then he said he was going to show me what the matrix was. Trinity took the blanket that I had wrapped around myself, and gently sat me down in one of the chairs. She had the same soft, gentle touch that I remembered from when she was hooking me up a few days ago. 

Morpheus "showed" me what the matrix was and the truth on where I had come from. I didn't like it, and wouldn't accept it at first. I screamed at Tank to let me out of the construct. The next thing I knew, I woke up in that chair again, Trinity and Tank are unplugging me. I tore away from the rest of the group, telling them to get away from me, and that I won't believe it. Morpheus is telling me to breathe, but I can't focus. I fell down on the floor, and before I can do anything about it, I vomited. Great, I thought, wonderful way to make a first impression. Nobody knew what to do then until Trinity came forward and helped me up. 

"Come on," she said, taking control of the situation as usual. "Lets get you cleaned up." I didn't really know what else to do, so I just did what she said and followed her to a small room which slightly resembled a bathroom. She filled up the sink with water and I splashed some on my face. As she handed me a towel, she smiled a bit. I had never seen her really smile before. 

"Better?" She asked. 

" I guess," I mumbled. She put a hand on my shoulder. There was that touch again. 

"Its alright you know," she said softly. "None of us reacted very well to it." 

I looked over at her. We stared at each other for awhile, until she pulled me closer to her. We just stood there, holding each other reveling in the moment, until she started to pull away. She smiled a bit again, and almost laughed. I so desperately wanted to hear her laugh. 

"What?" I said.

"You wanna know what happened when Morpheus showed me?"I smiled a bit.

"Let me guess. You said, 'well, figured as much' then waited for them to pull you out and went on with your life on the ship right?" 

"No," she said a little wistfully and I immediately felt like a total jerk, until she smirked. "I didn't react to it well at all. I was literally screaming my head off for Tank to pull me out. When they finally did, I tried to run a few steps away from the rest but that didn't work. I finally fell down, puked then passed out."

I stared at her in awe. 

" A little different than your version, hey?"  
I nodded. 

"After I fainted, Morpheus had to carry me to my room, and waited until I woke up to talk to me." 

"Trinity," I stammered, " I… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" 

"Oh, don't worry about it. Its alright," she said and changed the subject. "Are you feeling better? I should get you to your room so you can rest some more." 

I nodded again. "Yeah, I'll be okay." 

We walked back to my room in silence, until we arrived there. I sat down on the bunk and she sat beside me. 

"Look," she said, " If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right across the hall okay?" I smiled at her. Gosh, she was beautiful. 

"Okay." She put a hand on my shoulder and lightly kissed my forehead. 

"I'll tell Morpheus you're okay," she said as she got up. Just before she left, I called out to her. 

"Hey Trinity," I said.

"Yes?" 

"Thanks."

"No problem." And she closed the door and left. 

***

So much has changed since that day. I almost got killed in the matrix, and it was her who saved me once again. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done in the real world without her. And now as I look down at her, asleep in my arms, once again I thank God for bringing her into my life. I give her a gentle squeeze and a kiss on her head, before going back to sleep again. Who knows what challenges will face us tomorrow, but I know that whatever they are, we will face them together. 

** Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I don't mind flames, just as long as you tell me why.**

* MeadoW *  



End file.
